The Modeling Hell
by Bell and Judy
Summary: Best friends Sakura and Tenten finally get a job that pays more, Tenten aiming to get Sakura into medical school and Sakura wanting to support Tenten more, both entering the modeling world as rivals. The problem? Their bosses are total assholes. Lovely.
1. Chapter 1

**judy**: I hope it's worth the wait…kidding. Read please oh and –throws you a complementary muffin-

_Disclaimer_: Belinda and I do not own Naruto because we pwn!

* * *

**The Modeling Hell**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I exited the apartment that I shared with Haruno Sakura. Sakura's probably been my best friend since high school, and we also coincidentally attended the same college. She's always wanted to be a doctor, but her family didn't have enough money to pay for all the years of studying, and sadly, her dream went down the drain. I never really thought about what _I_ wanted to be - never. Not even when I was little and when it was Career Day. I just tried to enjoy life as much as I could. 

By the way, my name's Tenten. I've lived with my grandmother since forever, but she died near the end of my fourth year of college, and I was forced to skip a little bit since I had to prepare the funeral. I don't have any other living relatives, except maybe my evil aunts, uncles, and cousins. I have brown hair in buns and brown eyes to match. I'm not extremely tall - maybe about 5'6", which is a little taller than Sakura. I'm a pretty lazy, even though I managed to get good enough grades to not get held back. I'm nothing really special at all.

But Sakura really was a lot different from me. She's a neat freak (well, I'm too lazy to clean the apartment), she's nice, she's smart, and she's unique. I _totally _wish I had _pink_ hair and green eyes. Wouldn't that just be awesome? Anyway, we became roommates, or apartment mates, however strange that may sound.

Both of us just graduated college about a month ago, so it's already around June. The Haruno family gave us some money so we could move out, and since I was orphaned already, I managed to get a little bit of money from my dear grandmother's will after she died. So, we moved out from our old houses, and we're trying our best to find good jobs. Sakura's already working two jobs - part-time waitress and a cashier at the local supermarket. She actually manages to snag some free food for us. Thank god that furniture at the condo we rented was already there.

Today Sakura's going out to buy some groceries. She forced me to buy some clothes today - that girl is just way too nice. Anyway, I don't expect anything new. It's her turn next week. So I bring my wallet in my pocket, no designer handbag like all those stuck-up rich girls. I walked to the mall and entered the busy building - the one that was _always_ busy. I see a lot of girls giggling after getting a disgusting looking pink dress. The ones that are really tight and all.

I bought some khaki capris and a nice light pink T-shirt at one of the stores I passed by. I didn't even bother to look at the name - I honestly don't care what brand it is.

"Oh my god! That girl's _so_ ugly and poor!" I heard a girl yell, pointing at me. I stared at her heavily make-up applied face and then at her almost identical companion.

"Well, all least I don't dress like a slut!" I snapped. I felt like I wanted to bitch slap them. They really don't want to see me angry. They frowned and "hmph"-ed at me. Like I cared.

I managed to exit the mall with a frown on my face, wanting badly to beat the crap out of somebody. Suddenly, this guy comes up to me and smiles really widely. Pearly white teeth. Black, bowl-cut hair. Large, dark eyes. Bushy eyebrows. Bright. Green. Suit.

Okay, I know those whores shouldn't have insulted _me_ because of my clothes.

* * *

I entered the supermarket with a specific grocery list, it seems like Tenten and I were running low on the usual. Especially on dumplings, but hey don't look at me it's all on Tenten, by the way don't tell her I said that. Aside from our eating habits, we both go way back to our high school days and even enrolled in college together. Weird how life works out for us, I'm actually quite enjoying living with her since we already feel accustomed to each other, we're just the best of friends. 

Well since we are on the subject allow me introduce myself, while I scrounge up a lame excuse why I ended up tardy yesterday to my boss: I'm Haruno Sakura. I've always had a fascination with medicine when I was young, and I was hoping prepare for classes to become an actual doctor, but the budget for those classes went way over my parent's head. Buzz kill for me since they were my only piggy bank, when I lived with them…

Now being separate from my parents I live with Tenten now, I'd say we have our ups and downs, but she's probably the best roommate to cope with. Trust me, we are like aliens when we compare our personalities and hobbies; me, myself went through life with green eyes and pink hair! **Pink** hair!! I don't mind the eye pigment, but snobby popular girls who 'have' absolute power to lower one's self-esteem ridicule me, badly. Some say shouldn't my eye color be pink, because I have pink hair. All I have to say is WOW.

I personally don't see as a big deal now, since I pretty much lived out my high school era. Tenten's got it easy, _way_ easy. She's pretty in her own style, her hair is gorgeous auburn brunette, but she hardly leaves her hair out of those 'sticky buns', I call them; and she certainly doesn't let little comments pester with her mind. Though I don't envy her because on that…but it's the fact that I'm a inch and 6 centimeters away from her height, that reminds me I should double up on milk…not for calcium, but for pancakes. Yum.

Beside the point, the real difference is, yes I hate to say it, but I'm an organizing nerd. I like to keep things clean, that's what I do…maybe it's bizarre genetics, I'm not sure. The only thing I'm sure to say is that an organizing nerd is very different from health freak. Tenten, um she's not the one to clean, but she can pretty much cook decent things (green eggs and ham), kidding.

Well since it's been just a month when we celebrated our graduation, we go on and become independent, with help from the piggy bank, we were set. Every since our glorious move, we have to live up to the responsibility, that's why I'm been carrying two jobs over my shoulders: a waitress (so rascals can threw food in my hair) and cashier in this lovely place (none where attractive people come to). That's basically it, and Tenten works, but she has off days…so I told her to indulge her with clothes, of course she agrees. I wasn't going to make her stay and mess up the apartment again.

Oh and I successfully made my way to the dairy products: cheeses, yogurt and jackpot milk! I looked through the expired dates, to make they were fresh, and quickly swipe it up in my hands, but I hear someone call my name in a low, bellow voice.

" Haruno…I would like an explanation about your tardiness?" He looked very serious in the face. I felt my face drenched up in sweat. Okay what's a good excuse. My dog died….okay no. I freakin' suck at these things.

I looked up at him, " I had to walk, ran out of gas! Bye!" I rushed through the aisle like a mad woman, good thing I didn't wear heels, and dashed towards the cashier to and waited for the bubble-snapping teen to ring up my items.

" $9.86," She said dully. I dug into my wallet for ten bucks and threw it at her, " Here keep the change!" She tugged the money from my grasp and ripped the receipt slowly, " Here." I snatched out her hands and got out quickly with groceries and receipt. " Score! Haruno for the win!" I settled down a bit and walked along the side of the street, turning the corner, but was stop but a rather handsome guy? He was about 5'9" with stunning blue cerulean eyes and locks of blonde hair, messy, but manageable. A classic black suit and a cheeky smile.

And all I can say is nice orange tie…I wondered if my boss sent a mafia to go after me.

* * *

I stared at the guy in front of me. Okay, he had a…dazzling smile. I kept telling myself to look at the bright side of things like my grandmother used to say, and that's what I got. 

Anything else?...Man, for an elementary soccer team's assistant coach, I really couldn't compliment people. Wonder why I can do it with those kids. Those little, shitty, annoying, cute, adorable, huggable, nice devils. Okay, that was too contradicting, forget I said it…but I might end up going, "Oh, remember that time when I called those children little, shitty, annoying, cute, adorable, huggable, nice devils?" and you'll just be forced to remember and say, "Yea, I remember that." Anyway...

"Um, excuse me, sir," I said in the most polite voice I could muster. I stared at the guys bug eyes as I continued, "Could you please…um, move? I need to get back home. My turn to cook." I tried to push past him, but his firm hand on my shoulder blade stopped me. My crazy ass reflexes decided to kick in (it was from those childhood kung-fu lessons), and I did a quick kick that should've gone down onto his shoulder. Well, _should've_, but it didn't. He already blocked and lowered both my foot and his two hands. I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my chest, tapping my foot impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped, getting annoyed with this guy that was towering over me. God, when did people become skyscrapers? Maybe this guy is like one of those people with that tumor in their brain that makes them grown non-stop?...Or maybe I'm just used to seeing Sakura.

"Well," the man began, "my name is Rock Lee! I work for the Hyuuga Modeling Agency, and we're looking for a new model, since one of ours was fired. I just spotted you, and I thought you wo – "

"Wait a second," I interrupted, taking a deep breath. Lee seemed to be a gentleman, since he actually waited. "You want _me_ to be the new model?" I cried in disbelief.

Lee nodded enthusiastically. "I'm glad you understood so quickly!" he exclaimed. "So, are you willing to take the job?!"

I thought about my salary, which was low compared to what Sakura was getting from those two jobs. Maybe this would be a chance for me to support us more. Then, my mind flickered to the little, shitty, annoying, cute, adorable, huggable, nice devils (I'll stop now) I helped coach. They were really cool kids to hang around, though more of pranksters that used to say I had crap on my head, but I guess I'd miss them a little bit.

And, bam! This would definitely be good! Then maybe I'll be able to send Sakura off to medical school so she can become a doctor! She could finally complete her life-long dream!

A smile crawled onto my previously confused face. "...I'll take it," I replied. Lee smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. He winked at me, which I tried not to wince at. I kept a wobbly smile on my face.

"But why did you choose me? Of all the girls in the mall that were dying to be models, girls that diet all the time, girls that have the 'perfect' figure, girls that had these dreams, why did you choose me over all of them?" I asked. I mean, I saw _a lot_ of girls with good taste in clothes and a body that was shaped _perfectly_. Even I thought so. And no, I don't mean those sluts. Blech.

"That's easy," Lee replied, grinning happily. "Your beauty was natural. Many girls now-a-days where heavy amounts of makeup, even though it might not help them look better – sometimes it's worse. They don't let their youth show and shine purely! I'm sure they'd all look nicer with less or maybe no make-up! You're truly a lotus blossom of youth!" I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Man, this guy was extremely flattering as well.

"Thanks," I said. "I mean, for letting me have a chance to be interviewed...Who did you say you worked for again?" You see, I wasn't exactly listening, and I only caught the words 'new', 'model', and 'you'.

"Oh! The Hyuuga Modeling Agency!" Lee answered. My eyes widened and I tried to take deep breaths.

"T-t-the _Hyuuga_ Modeling Agency?! What I'm being hired by them?! I can't believe this!" I cried. The Hyuuga Modeling Agency was one of the top modeling agencies in all of Japan. _I_ even knew about, and I wasn't all that into fashion. I think I saw one of their magazines on Sakura's desk, piled neatly in the corner with a stack of papers, and I really have to say that I liked the design. I think it was the winter edition, and the cover looked very fluffy and soft.

"Are you okay with that?" Lee's voice broke through my reverie. His eyes showed some sadness, but his smile was genuine. "You don't have to go."

"No, no, I'll go," I said, not wanting to lose the chance. "I was just a little surprised. I mean, that's like…_big_ time modeling."

"Yes, it is," Lee replied, grinning widely again. I was getting a little bit freaked out by his everlasting smile, more so with his thick eyebrows, but he seemed like a nice guy. He began to rant excitedly. "Neji-kun will be so happy that I found a model that will help us against Uchiha-kun!"

I almost thought he was gay – he added that more affectionate suffix 'kun' to the guys' names. That took me back to when I just got the job of the assistant coach. It was probably my third day, and I was too busy adjusting to my work, so I didn't get to know the kids yet. It was raining at the end of practice, and everyone left except two boys, one about twelve, the other maybe nine. They were hugging, which kinda freaked me out. I mean, they had _already_ swung that way?

I later found out that the kids were actually brothers, and they had forgotten their coats that day, so they wanted to keep each other warm. Man, I felt guilty after that.

So I guess I shouldn't misjudge this guy. He pulled out a name card from his wallet, which I took the time to actually read.

Rock Lee

Assistant Executive Officer, Hyuuga Modeling Agency

3-1 Fire Dori

Shibuya-ku, Tokyo 150-8010

"Well, what time should I swing by?" I asked, pocketing the elegant card.

"Around eight thirty," Lee replied. "I'll tell somebody to bring you up for your interview with Kurenai-san. If you pass, she'll be your trainer."

"Alright. Arigato," I said, bowing. The place wasn't too far, and anyway, there was always the easily accessed Shibuya station. No prob for Tenten-chan! Lee nodded before turning his green clad body around and strolling off.

I rushed back home, noting that I was extremely late and lunch would be late as well, but I was extremely happy that I was going to help Sakura so much. She deserved everything in the world, that sweet girl.

I clumsily took out my keys and unlocked the door to find Sakura glancing at the piece of paper, probably the receipt. She hid it behind her back and smiled. She never liked showing me the prices, so I pretended not to notice. She began to unpack the groceries.

"Sakura!" I called. "I got a better job." Sakura grinned.

"What a coincidence..." She put some produce the counter and wiped her forehead, " I kinda snagged a job too…sort of."

" Weird," I replied while grabbing some groceries to prepared for some food, " So…how was the trip to market good, no?" I could feel her tense up a bit, but I just ignored it and started sorting out what to make.

" Shit…well I hope it's enough. I just made a run-in with my boss again…for the second time in week," She chuckled nervously and checked the messages off our home phone and stacking the junk mail in the corner(it's her daily routine). " Nah it's okay I can manage…and again with the boss?! What's your excuse? He'll probably let you off the hook, I mean he does have anybody else." I honestly remarked.

" I ran out of gas….yeah, I guess he'll forgive and forgot…he's sort of an ass, unless he gets he's daily morning joe, but that's only on Tuesdays. Man I need a raise," Sakura sighed and placed her head on the granite counter, as I peeled away some potato skins off some potatoes in the kitchen. I looked at the ingredients she got milk, about a pound of potatoes, cheese, wonton wrappers, gum, and pineapple? I could make potato casserole then. " Hey Sakura could you help boil these potatoes…I need to shred some of this cheese I guess…"

Sakura shuffled towards the cabinets, quickly grabbing a colander from the second bottom cabinet to the left. Yeah, that's how organized she was, she didn't have to think about it that's why I'm afraid of touching the cabinets.

* * *

Sakura's POV… 

After my little 'episode' I expressed, I fetched the colander, filling it with the starchy veggies, and heaved up the potatoes up to the counter, also quickly grabbing a separate pot; filling it up with lukewarm water about 2/3 way. I'm OCD about specific details. It gets pretty scary to an extended point. Trust me Tenten had trouble getting use to, but I just love her for that. I cranked up the stove up on high heat and watched it settle in the pot.

Tenten started grated the cheese, which frankly I fussed out to go it probably got into my basket. Yay for abrupt run-ins with your evil little boss! Making my way to my point…is whether or not to tell Tenten about my job. We are like the greatest friends, we have the same month for our birthdays, we're almost the same height… (cough a inch and 6cm people!) OKAY so we're wacky sometimes, but we've known each other for some time. Look's like potatoes are done…must help with mittens of course, I don't know how many times Tenten bicker about safety. Sheez.

She quickly poured the starch water and placed them in the colander to cool. She then got some fancy-smanchy cassorle dish out of the pantry, I wondered if I didn't clean up things that well.

" How did you find a cassrole dish? In the pantry?" I asked questionably.

" It's my grandmother's…she made the best cassrole dishes in here. I store it in the pantry because I didn't want to search and make a mess finding it," Tenten smiled and shrugged, then got back to cooking. Maybe I just got a little crazed there, all I have to say is how sweet…no wonder Tenten's good at whipping up bake goods. As soon as I started blabbing off, Tenten was already done and had the cassarole in the oven in a matter of minutes. She should go on Iron Chef or something…I would probably burn my finger without help from her.

Tenten just quickly washed up and pulled a mug and powdered lemonade, " Want some? It's your favorite pink lemonade…" she waved the box in my face. I was in a trance, we always had lemonade around, what can I say it's so refreshing; I could also make freeze pops with lemonade….my mom would be so proud of me. She fixed it up with tap water and we settled down in our little kitchen table seated for two. I think we need a bigger kitchen.

Tenten tapped the table lightly and grinned, " What was that job offer you got, must benefit you since supermarket grump is coming after you."

" Uhh…" I started to think. Okay let's here my possible reactions from Tenten: Number one: The happy, excited expression.

" I was offered a job at modeling agency…" I said straight forward, taking a glup from my drink.

" Wow, that's awesome…you are a shoe in for modeling. Heck look at you," She hugs me tight and I return it.

Number two: Disappointment.

" Well I just randomly got a job at a modeling agency and I'm starting as soon as they call me!" I exclaimed.

" Oh well…don't you think model's are a little high-maintenance. It's great and all, but I'm just worried it'll explode in your face soon." Tenten leaned back in the chair and said nothing else.

Hm…I don't think I'm prepared for either one, and she has a job offer too. Wait is she plan on telling me too? Maybe I'm just a little anxious about the job offer. Back to Tenten, she's staring at me weird.

Tenten smiled, " You were saying?"

I sort of lingered on words and all the while the casserole was all done. She got up and let the dish cool for a minute and ran around looking for plates.

" Plates?" Tenten asked looking at the bottom cabinets. " It's on the top to your right….the last one." I said as if it was nothing. She grabbed two and two forks for us to begin eating. And wow it smells so delicious…cheesy goodness. I parted a medium-sized piece and popped it in my mouth. Yum, creamy and cheesy. This girl is awesome, where would I be if I didn't have her as a friend? Probably out by the next McDonald's. Ayee.

We kept pretty quiet for the rest of lunchtime, I guess we were both avoiding the situation. Maybe I should just ask huh? Maybe sure.

" Hey Tenten what's your job offer? Are you excited at it?" I asked almost curious to her answer.

" Oh it's nothing special," She took another bite. I just blinked. Okay no more screwing around….

" Tenten, well my job is…I don't what to actually think, but it's…" I'm dead here, and like hanging on to my every word. I think I'm sweating cheese here, " umm actually nothing. Forgot about it…I might not even take though."

Tenten nodded and understood, " Okay well I'm going to wash up and take a quick nap."

" Alright, I'll clean up for you," I stacked the dishes and piled up the forks to sink then took the glasses and placed in there too. I started hand washing them and wondering about that orange tie man.

So when am I going to tell Tenten?

* * *

**belinda**: Hope you guys liked it, if we -hopefully- had any readers! My thanks to princessa-luv for already favoriting this account and our individual ones. I hope that the next chapter will come soon! 

**judy**: Ta-dah! Whoo enjoy and sorry for the wait also what Belinda said….xD PLH kids.

R&R or whatever you guys do these days…psh.


	2. Chapter 2

**judy**: Smellows. Sorry for the wait ah…classes…tennis scrimmages …homework. How lovely. –throws you an algebra 2/trigonometry book- keep it. o.o.

**belinda**: Excuse her. I'll take that back. But, you can take my Spanish textbook. It's _brand new_. You can't refuse that.

_Disclaimer_: Judy and I do NOT own Naruto...we'd be ridiculously rich if we did, and I'm sure you would've heard of us by _now_.

* * *

**The Modeling Hell  
**  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tenten's POV 

I woke up to unpleasant sounds in the morning. What a fantastic way to wake up, with a ruckus then an actual alarm clock! Heh well it wasn't an annoying pigeon cooing or flapping dangerously at my window…. it was my roommate. My very OCD roommate.

I think she has to 'feng shui' things in the living room, once when I came out of my room I trampled over furniture and got pillowed in the face. It took 10 minutes to haul my ass out. She's crazier than my grandmother on cleaning days. And get this: she even puts the little crappy coupon ads and stacks them neatly. She's like the mom I never had.

Well since I happen to wake up an hour and half earlier than I planned I might as well get my ass up and be unprepared from my little interview I guess? So I heaved up off the covers and I was rushing toward, and yeah of course I hit the damn wall, because I like the rough plaster. The actual reason: the hippie hair. Yeah it's the hippie hair. Sakura just loves to torture me about my hair.

Hippie hair to sticky buns…oh yeah I'm exposed. But seriously it's not like I don't run into walls that often, heck I'm pretty stable most of time. I'm just cautious, or insecure, about walking down the street to a food pick up and be told, " Hey Ozzy Osborne is that you?!" Coincidently this happened…when I mindlessly walked to McDonald's…. cause you know people are cracked up from that sodium it gets clogged into the brain. It's sad, and guess what I could pass for a dude!

Enough with the story time, since I magically appeared out of the restroom with apparently a suit. And no it's not green if you're wondering, hm. I shuffled closer to the full-length mirror and I look like an old fart. Man, I make a great impression with this outfit…it clearly screams out 'I'm sporting granny pannies!'

I about ready to whip out a lighter right now and roast this thing. Heh, instead I just trashed that monkey suit and threw on some pants and just a non-technical shirt that I whipped out of the closet. Sweet…maybe I should bring my cleats…. that'll be some impression. Hmm, I just rethought about it and I think I'll with some good 'ol flats. You're probably wondering, " Why aren't you dressed like a hooker with heels?" My answer: May I ask what you're on? I hope it's not a case of OCD-itis, because you competition (coughs) Sakura!

I shuffled out of my room (don't worry I remember not to ram into the door, thank you logic!) to living room and holy moly I see with my lovely eyes a clean living room! Man at least Sakura's not a lazy ass like me, then Houston we have a problem. Problem you may be certain with: a possibly moldy and cluttered apartment. Oh and if you need more insight, it smells like ass.

Transition from such thought, I flipped on the waffle maker real quick and assorted all my ingredients (good thing I could find them, or else everything else will explode in the kitchen) the usual: oil, pancake powder mix, and the great element water. I spruced up the ingredients in a large mixing bowl and poured the googy product into the waffle maker (only 10 bucks) equally, and waited. Too bad Sakura's not here…she'd enjoy these and then complain about how fat I make her. Yep I have a gift.

The waffle maker light flickered red and the sweet aroma grazed my nose. Yummy. I snatched a plate from the cupboard that Sakura opened, yes I remembered, and flipped the waffles on my plate. The edges of the waffles are nice crisp and the center is golden brown goodness, my god I love this waffle maker! And what better way to eat than…..nutella! Mmhmm. I took quick bites while grabbing the keys to my green sedan (yah Sakura and I both have separate, but her behind the wheel, SCARY!) and zoomed out of the apartment.

Hyuuga Modeling Agency here I come!

* * *

Sakura's POV 

I groaned when I finally heard the alarm sound. I glanced at the time and cursed the alarm. Sure, I'm cleaning today, but why the hell at six AM?! Am I just going insane, or is the alarm clock freakin' trying to make me more tired than I already am?! I'm totally getting delusional...let me go back to Mr. Teddy and friends! (Yes, I sleep with Mr. Teddy. Ya got a problem with that?!)

I put my head into the soft, fluffy pillow once again when it clicks like a light bulb.

"God dammit," I mumble, trying not to be too loud and wake Tenten up. But anyway, she'll wake up while I vacuum...well, sometime during then...usually...unless she just got a ton load of shit from the little children the day before. It's never pretty. Ever. Sticky buns looked a lot stickier.

Anyway, I totally forgot I had that stupid interview with that colorblind mafia agent...Naruto, was it? Well, I jumped out of bed before landing stupidly and tactlessly, tripping gracefully over my own two feet. I hope I didn't get bruised...who knew if that 'bastard with a stick up his ass CEO' (Naruto called him that, at least...must be quite close to him) would accept me into the job then. I honestly didn't want to go back to that living hell again.

I find out that I've already wasted half an hour after I got up and tripped. I quickly put Mr. Teddy back into his comfortable spot when I'm not at home, and tucked him in with everyone else, making the bed in the process. When I finally smoothed out the tiny wrinkles at the bottom and the two sides of the bed had the same amount of blanket hanging off, I rushed to the bathroom began to brush up (teeth and hair), since I really had no more time to shower. I ran to my closet and tapped my foot impatiently.

WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO FREAKIN' WEAR?!

...But I wasn't meeting the CEO...Tsunade or somebody...Still, I need to look nice...

So I just grabbed a coral colored dress shirt and pulled a black vest over it, grabbing some khaki pants to pull on. Okay, I looked _decent_...I hope. I fastened my hair in a quick and messy (I HAVE NO TIME!!!) bun before running out and making some toast for myself. In the mean time, I cleaned the counter with the wash cloth.

By the time the toast was ready, I had finished the table as well. So, I ate above the sink so I could just wash the crumbs down later. I grabbed the nutella (extreme addiction for Tenten and me...seriously, we discovered it two summers ago, and we couldn't believe what we missed) and spread it over, eating as fast as possible.

Luckily, I didn't get anything on my clothes, so I just needed to mop the floor and vacuum the carpet and we were done! It was already seven.

I only had like an hour to get this done!

I twirled the mop with extra skill and began quickly, trying to get all the spots on the floor within fifteen minutes. I began to vacuum like a mad woman, and the volume seemed to be extra loud today. I heard a small thump when I was finished, and I figured it was Tenten walking into something again.

Regretfully, I had no time to even go check on her! Shit! If I don't get in the car right now, I won't make it at eight!

"I'm so sorry, Tenten!" I yelled, but I don't think she heard me. She's too out of it in the mornings. Typical Tenten.

I grabbed my keys and jumped into my pretty (much prettier than Tenten's, might I add) silver sedan and drove away crazily, trying to get there as soon as possible.

"Watch it you fucking bitch!" I turned and narrowed my eyes at the man I just passed by (okay, okay, I was driving over the speed limit and cutting people off), and I tried to get very close to him and scare him off. Apparently, it worked (as usual) since men these days can be such wusses. I smirked and kept driving on quickly. If a tactic worked, why the hell was Tenten so scared to use it? She always says I'm going to a) kill us both, b) get arrested, or c) break my car.

But I'm proud to say that _none of that stuff ever happened!_

Except the time my boss needed a ride...that wasn't very pretty.

I parked in one of the parking lots that were actually 'expecting' me. The big guy must've gotten it all arranged already. I glanced at my watch to see it read seven forty-five, with fifteen minutes to spare. As a matter of fact, I hadn't had my coffee today, so I went to a nearby Starbucks and bought a double chocolate chip frappuccino. Yum.

I finished it, since I didn't want to look like an idiot for my interview, sipping my whipped cream and all, so I threw it out nearby, savoring the last sweet taste before looking at the name card and guiding myself to the building.

Holy shit...it's _this_ building?!

* * *

Tenten's POV 

I don't know where the hell I was going, but I was making a lot of U-turns that's for sure. Was it suppose to be some nice corporate building or some rinky dink building with tacky neon lights? I'm not sure, but some crazy ass punk is tailgating me…what the hell is this like CSI or something?

I maneuvered to the left lane to catch the next left turn…to my surprise that punk is still following me. If Sakura was sitting in the passenger's seat she'd be all up on his ass…middle finger and all. I checked my rear mirror, just to see, and just empty clear space. That's fucking weird, why the hell do people do that…why do they even need to stalk me it's not like I'm Princess Leia!

Away from the traffic distractions and the crazy routes I'm taking I don't know where fuck I am. To make it even worse I think I lost the green beast's card…crap. Oh and it's 8:20…great. I pulled up to a gas station on the corner and turned off the engine. This blows….I shuffled through the glove department to check if I have the card…and to my amazement I found it – underneath all my receipts. Alright, let's see: 3-1 Fire Dori

Shibuya-ku, Tokyo 150-8010.

How is that suppose to help me…man I need to install some damn GPS system in this car, and maybe some of those pine fresheners. I looked at the address again and some weird memory of my favorite restaurant blurred my mind. Surging brain waves?? Freaky, so looks like I'm taking a detour….let's hope there's some modeling agency there.

I revved up my sedan and signaled out of the gas station….god I hope I didn't blockade any traffic. Off to that restaurant…and it's the only Chinese joint with delicious food, no MSG guaranteed! Ha, I love their ads.

It took me approximately eight minutes to get there (50 mph kids!) and of course the stupid traffic lights take so damn long. Yawn. While cranking up the tunes, I took a sharp right and dun dun DUN…it's the building right in front of that Chinese restaurant. (Ha Sakura! It's not menopause). Boo-yah and hey it's looks pretty snazzy corporate looking so that's plus!

The building had about three floors maybe more…(I just don't want to crank my neck back) the windows had blue tint in them and nice landscaping. I drove then halted to security guy with a donut in hand. " What can I do for a pretty lady like you?" he sputtered some crumbs while munching….gross.

I chuckled at him and wiped my face gingerly," I'm here for the interview…"

" Oh yes, just drive right through." He flashed a smile, which unfortunately had some pastry residue, and pointed to the alley. I waved bye and drove through the alley then to a gated parking lot. I parked neatly in the shade, turned off the engine, and got out of the car. I looked at the building in front of me…man people must like a lot of floors…I walked slowly toward the shadowed area that was produced by the building and walked through the sliding doors. Here goes nothing.

As a whip of cool, conditioned air met my face, I was greeted by a lady at the reception's desk. She looked fairly young; maybe three years younger than me, she has cropped up sandy brown hair and cute face to compliment. She looked pretty busy since calls where ringing off the hook.

" Excuse me, I'm Tenten. Here for the int-"

" Interview right…down the hall to third door on the right." Her eyes twinkled and her smile was so welcoming. " Are you an intern?"

She nodded, " Some-what…just looking for a part-time job, on occasions I run errands too."

" Nice…you're name?" I asked.

" Oh sorry for my manners, I'm Matsuri!" She chirped and twirled in her chair. Aww, she's a cutie. I smiled and thanked her for the directions. (hopefully they're much easier to follow) I walked to through the hallway with doors posted on both sides, looks sort of strange. I stood in front of the third door and cleared my throat. I knocked a couple times.

" Come in!" a voice from inside offered. I pull the handle and slowly entered the pale room. The person who was interviewing me with pretty, _extremely_ pretty, for a thirty year old perhaps? Her hair was fully down and naturally waving, her pupils are a hint of red with comparison to her crimson lips. She wore a kitted black sweater with a making pencil skirt and red pumps to finish off. Bow Chika Wah Wah, her husband must be satisfied.

" Morning Tenten, please sit I'm Kurenai Yuhi," she presented a hand to me and I gladly shook it, " I apologize for this early interview Mr. Hyuuga arranged this."

I crossed my legs and folded my hands neatly on top of my knee, " Not a problem at all." She placed some reading glasses on her face and grabbed a clipboard. She eyed me from my face to my clothes, I guess, then scribbled down some things.

" Okay, in the modeling business it's about presentation, how well you present yourself to the public, photographs and most importantly the agency your representing." She promptly introduced the basis. " You have a nice, natural complexion and great face structure, but I want to know if you can walk in heels."

" Heels?" I questioned and gulped.

She nodded, " Heels, models could stand and walk professionally in heels…will you demonstrate?"

_NO._

I smiled and nodded slowly, " Sure, w-why not." She handed me a pair and took me to walked the tapered floor. I ditched my beautiful, comfortable, lovely pair of flat and put on some black-strapped heels…ugh complicated. I inhaled some air and exhaled, all right act like a model. How the hell am I suppose to do this?

As I stepped forward with my right, the heel caught the carpet and I stumbled a little. I repositioned myself and straightened my legs, okay baby steps like when I learned how to walk. I sort of got the hang of it by the third step and miraculously I felt confident in the heels. Holy moly don't tell Sakura!!

* * *

Sakura's POV 

Calm down, Sakura. CALM DOWN.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Wait, or was it breathe out, breathe in?!

I can't remember. How pathetic of me. Blah. But anyway, I'm standing in front of like a...I-don't-know story building, because it's just way too high to count. It'd be kinda hard to rob a place like this...You'd kinda have to scale the wall…

Or you could just walk in like I did. No big deal.

Well, until the alarms went off and everything started beeping really loudly.

And I was _not_ a happy camper when all that noise went into my ears early in the morning. The red lights flashing in my eyes was way too much, and everything had white spots on it after it finally stopped beeping. The receptionist, a woman that was probably in her thirties, was sitting there. Her black eyes were staring at me strangely, furrowed eyebrows and all. She tucked behind a loose stand of blue-black hair and made a quick phone call. Her mouth moved, but either she didn't talk very loud, or the glass was sound proof.

Holy shit, the glass was fucking SOUND PROOF.

I snagged a job at a classy place for sure. Nice too…just hope my boss isn't a PMS-ing bitch with a stick shoved up his ass like the last one.

But I have a feeling that he is one of those people...well mafia-dude acted like it. You never know these days, which makes getting a job really depressing. They'll act all dandy and happy the first day on your interview or what-not, but once you actually start working there...suddenly the world is just morphed into something completely different.

Finally, the lady pushed the button, the pretty, shiny, mirror-like door slid open, as I fixed my hair a little bit, hoping that I was presentable enough. I stepped inside the room, a blast of cool air hitting me. I suddenly felt very grateful that I wore a long-sleeved dress shirt.

The woman smiled gracefully at me. Her features were simple and not as fancy-smancy as I expected them do be for somebody that was working in a modeling agency. She looked very professional in her simple apparel.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," I said, greeting her formally, "I'm Haruno Sakura...here for the in – "

The woman's smile widened. "Oh yes, I know. I'm sorry that I didn't let you in earlier...and for the alarms going off. It's been...happening lately...It even happened once when Uchiha-san walked in," she remarked, laughing lightheartedly for a moment. I raised an eyebrow and grinned. Perhaps I could get that to happen one day if this 'Uchiha-san' turned out to be a total ass...

I hope I won't get fired for planning this...that is, if I even get the job.

I turned back to the woman, who was staring at me as if she was expecting me to say something. She was very polite and slow about this, so I didn't really notice a thing.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san, would you like to hear the directions to the interview room again?" she asked, what was probably the second or third time.

"Ah, yes, Miss...?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Shizune," she said, giving me another nice smile. "The interview room is on the fourth floor, turn left, six doors down. Should be on the right."

I smile nervously, playing the instructions in my head several times. "Arigatou, Shizune-san."

"No problem, Haruno-san. I hope to be seeing more of you at work," she said kindly.

_Score_!

I already got somebody to like me! Yes!

I walked to the glaringly obvious elevator (and it was the glass type, too! So I could look outside – woah, that's _high_) a little bit down the hallway before pressing the button with the number 4. I was quite glad that there was no horribly loud elevator music, which always made me want to punch the wall.

_Ping!_ I finally reached the fourth floor and got out of the moving box (I like to call it that), getting a strong smell of coffee and newly printed fax to fill my nostrils. All the doors to the offices were closed, but everyone was scurrying here and there to readjust things for the very pretty and not overly skinny models.

Just then, I saw the ma—I mean Naruto walk right past me with this other guy, who I didn't bother to notice because thank KAMI I found somebody. I forgot most of the instructions while I was staring out the moving box...how distracting.

"Hey! Naruto, right?" I called, happy to see that bright orange tie I saw him wear the first day. Both men stopped, and Naruto gave a quick grin.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, yet I found that everybody on the floor was un-phased by his overly loud voice. Working here just might get me deaf. Maybe I'll back out...

He flashed me a grin. "Whatcha need? Having trouble finding Tsunade-obaa-chan's room?" I noticed the dark-haired man behind him didn't say anything at all, so I was able to catch that he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, with a black blazer slung behind his back casually, with matching black pants and shoes. He wore no tie, unlike Naruto, and he was probably only a few inches taller. His hair was shaped...uniquely, and he had very dark eyes, yet they didn't lean to the brown tint, like most Japanese people. They seemed more or less blue. His gaze was on the moving cars outside, much like when I was in the elevator. He was pale, and probably the same age as Naruto, Tenten, or me.

While I took in these tiny details, I couldn't help but notice he was very good looking, which actually made me reconsider the 'backing out' plan if I was going to be working with him.

Suddenly, a tan hand was waved in front of my face. "Sakura-chan? Did you hear me? Just go that way and her door is on the right, sixth door, which is the last! Good luck on the interview!" Naruto exclaimed before walking off and chatting with the mystery person, who seemed to just nod, smirk, or give him sarcastic retorts in response.

I glanced at my watch and found that I was already fifteen minutes late.

_NOOOOOO!!!!_

I ran down the hall, passing by many scowling (and probably arrogant) models before I knocked hastily on the wooden door that was indeed the last one on my right. I heard a mumble before the person said a clear, "Come in. You're already late."

When I entered, the person I saw was strikingly young and pretty, contrasting to the suffix 'obaa-chan' Naruto always used when mentioning her. She had smooth skin, plump, red lips, sharp amber eyes, quite a big bosom (she's blessed) and neat blond hair, which was tied back in two low pigtails. She wore nothing formal – rather, it seemed like she just threw on her pajamas and went to work. Still, you couldn't call her careless when it came to appearance.

I bowed quickly and mumbled a quick sorry. She nodded and gestured for me to take a seat across from her, where she straightened a thin pack of papers.

"Haruno Sakura, please know that I am only tolerating this one lateness because it is indeed possible to get lost," the woman said in a very serious voice. She threw in a quick smile to lighten the mood, but that really just got me more nervous. This lady was starting to freak me out with that scary, bright smile.

No, it wasn't like the one that Shizune gave me – like that one was..._normal_...but this was like a vampire staring at you right before they were going to suck all the blood out of you.

Yes, now imagine that. You know you'd be scared. I was just hoping wherever Tenten was, she felt a little bit better.

"Well, we'll start with this test..." she said, tapping her chin, "but that would be the wrong word." She pressed the button on the phone and called 'Ino' up or something. Moments later, a very pretty (that would be an understatement – she was GORGEOUS) blonde with sparkling blue eyes came in.

"Tsunade-sama? Is this the soon-to-be model?" Ino (well, I'm assuming now) asked. Tsunade gave a nod before Ino turned to me with a very wide grin...not unlike that smile the other blonde just displayed.

Dammit, was everyone here creepy?

She took out her hand. "Hey, Sakura! I'm Yamanaka Ino! I make most of the designs for things here, so I guess I'll be talking to you a lot! Anyway, the first...um...test was it?" she explained. "Well, anyway, I'll be bringing you to a room, where I pick an outfit for you, and you practice walking! Anyway, you _have_ to do this to get into modeling!"

I almost sighed in relief when I didn't hear the word 'heels' anywhere in that sentence.

"Oh, yea. You can walk in heels, right?" Ino asked, snatching my wrist in a tight grip. "Of course you can. Let's go!"

I gulped.

I felt like shouting, "No, Ino. I CANNOT walk in heels. Do _not_ assume these things about people!"

But I had to get the job. Whatever it takes. Anyway, I'm about to get fired from that supermarket.

We got into a really big room on the ninth floor, that was completely empty. There was a catwalk and some curtains in the front.

Ino led me to the back and we went into a GINORMOUS (don't you just love that word?) changing room with a whole bunch of clothes. She glanced at me before talking out a crimson dress that would probably end a little further than my knees before frilling off to mid-calf. It was held up by two strings that'd be tied at your neck. She also took a pair of dark red stilettos, much to my disappointment. How the hell was I going to walk in that?!

She handed them to me. "Here, go change there! I'll fix you up later, and Tsunade will be down by then! Hurry! The lady has no patience!" she said frantically, before shoving me behind a wooden changing panel. I slipped the dress on, which wasn't as tight as I thought, and put on those dreaded shoes – they shouldn't even have the right to be called that – and walking out to show. These shoes are so wobbly! It won't be my fault if one day, I'm walking in these and fall into a pile of shit.

"Whoa, you look nice! Pfft, _Sasuke_ would even have to admit that you look sexy in that!" Ino exclaimed, hugging me like we were best friends. I blushed at the compliment, though I wasn't really sure what 'Sasuke' was like (after all, I didn't meet my real boss yet), and tried walking around a room a bit before I got the hand of the type of balance I needed. It was actually a little easier than ice skating, but still, my feet hurt.

Ino then put my hair up in a nice bun, which was _almost_ impossible to make with that amount of hair. She stuck two red chopsticks in before smiling at her work. She pushed me out the curtain, and I stumbled slightly. She squeaked a 'sorry' before taking out her cell phone to call somebody. Some dedicated worker.

I already saw Tsunade there, sitting expectantly. I slowly walked first, and Tsunade seemed to nod, writing a little bit. After a few tries, I gained more confidence and went faster.

Tenten'll sure be surprised when I suddenly have stilettos sitting in our shoe rack.

...Actually, I'd rather have her not know at all.

* * *

Tenten's POV 

I sat back down in the chair, _clumsily_ may I add, and grinned like a baboon. I don't even know if baboons grin, but that not point now. Kurenai-sensei, I guess I should call her that now, anyway she looked pleasant and nodding occasionally so HECK YAH I'm going to get Sakura into Med. School! Hah, who ever thought I could pull of being a model psh, a tomboy a model that's like saying Sakura's going to stop organizing. Whoo, I'm way over my head now.

" So now I would like to ask you some questions and just give the best suited answer." Kurenai reached over for a pen and smiled.

" Uhh sure, go ahead?" I shrugged and crossed my legs, trying to look 'girly', and adjust my seating.

" What makes you do have the potential to model?" she asked.

I looked around the room and heard the annoying clicking of the clock. I don't know how answer that. Uhh because a guy in the green suit recruited me? Sure that's a million dollar answer right there!

" Well…I think modeling is a fine opportunity to meet photographers and different designers," I huffed and wondered if that'll be a solid answer. Eh better than sounded like a complete ass. Kurenai doesn't answer just scribbles down notes, answers, something?

She looks up from her clipboard, " Next question: Are you familiar with the top designers?"

Is this a trick question?

I fumbled with my words, " Uhh…I-….umm doesn't Doir count?"

Nodding and scribbling.

Hmmm pointless magazines could come in handy for me. Sweet.

" Final question: Are you actually experienced in modeling? Have you done it before?" she took off her glasses and tucked them neatly, then settled them on her desk.

SO now how do I exactly go about this question? Uhh I'm an undercover model…I do modeling on my spare time? Modeling, yeah when I watch Top Model. Okay Tenten give the answer that feels best suited. Crap...and when in the hell with the clock stop CLICKING so LOUDLY!

" Is it okay if I said no?" I whispered nervously.

Kurenai leaned forward, " I'm pretty sure it is."

" Honestly, no I haven't…I just came because that guy with the green suit wouldn't leave me alone. I swear he was like HI I'm Lee!" I sputtered along my sentences.

Kurenai held a hand up and stopped me, " It's fine, absolutely fine our objective isn't to find experienced people, just presentable enough for this agency." She reassured me. Phew, I feel better. She told me to hold on for a second and I nodded.

She tucked her clipboard away and picked up the telephone. Then she quickly dialed some numbers and mumbled someone to come down to her office. I wonder who it could be…please not the green suit…PLEASE. Honestly I think even a hobo would be better.

A knock on door had my fingers crossed so tightly I think I might up cut some circulation off it. Yikes. I turn back to hear a nice, sweeter (less hyper) voice muttered 'Kurenai-san you needed something?' The door hinges squeaked a bit and revealed a petite girl with dark violet short hair and the most amazing pupils I have ever seen. Wha she's so cute too!

Kurenai looked at me and introduced me to her, " Tenten this is Hyuuga Hinata."

I stood up and shook her hand, " Do you model too?"

She suppressed a blush and shook her head, " No I'm the designer I help the models."

" Oh…" I sat back down and tapped my legs and clicked my tongue. Before I even realized what I was doing, Hinata-san and Kurenai-sensei were staring at me. I immediately stopped and grinned.

" Can you please escort her and oh send this to Neji for me too…I want him to take a gander," Kurenai handed her the clipboard she recently put away.

:Hinata bowed, " Hai."

I got up and shook Kurenai-sensei's hand again, " Thanks for having me." She's nice…I look forward to work my hardest with her. Hinata closed the door slowly and lead me to the elevator. I slipped in and she pressed the number 5 button firmly and smiled slighty. Are we going to the top floor?

Well the elevator got a pretty sweet jam to it. I found myself bobbing my head to it. The elevator make a 'ding' noise and the doors opened for us to step out. Hinata lead me down the hall to a single door at the end.

" Here we are." She knocked and waiting patiently.

" Come in." a manly voice said. We both entered and the room was fairly lighten; the stores and everything else could be seen down here. Hinata introduced to whoa Mister Husband…I mean Handsome. He wore a nice ironed white dress shirt and black slacks. His face: dreamy…dreamy and creamy!!! He had the same eyes as Hinata though…I wonder if….?

Hinata bowed and handed him the clipboard, " Neji-sama , Kurenai-san told me to send this to you." He glanced at it and tossed in on his desk. He looked forward to me told me to turn around. I did as said and grinned.

" Nice hair," he said and ordered for Hinata to go.

" Thanks," I blushed a little and grabbed the seat behind me, but I found myself missing. Ouch. Neji walked over to the side and handed a hand? I gladly took it and he held it for a while. Hello! This guy is like some Fabio is my eyes…except his my boss? Heck who cares, he's got sexy hair!

" I'm Tenten," I hear myself saying.

" Hyuuga Neji…CEO of this agency," He left go and sat on his desk chair. I would so like to stay here and just drool in sight. I wonder why I'm here. He looks at me again.

" Can you take your hair down?" He instructed.

I looked at him puzzled, " Excuse me?"

" Your buns."

I heat up. " Oh…" I unfastened my hair one at a time and let my strands wave down in front of my face. He nodded and started to put up my hair.

" Keep like that…that's an order." He said firmly.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, " Is that all…will I expect a call."

" No."

No, well looks like it's time head out before it gets dark. " Okay then, thanks for this opportunity." I get up off my seat and present my hand to him waiting for him to shake it. " My hands are clean."

He just leans back and smirk at me, " Come here tomorrow."

Tomorrow with a smirk? Hell I'll come everyday!

He reaches forward and shakes my name, " Nice meeting you Tenten."

" You too…" I walked out silently at shut the door behind me. I feel like celebrating! YAH MAN. I walked down the hall humming that kick ass elevator music. I feel like Chinese food.

Neji pressed Kurenai's number on speaker as he heard Tenten hummed down the hall, " Not bad….but she needs work. Train her well." He hung up and went back to the notes. One from Kurenai: 'She might be the best next thing.'

" Let's hope," he muttered.

* * *

Sakura POV 

YES!

HARUNO SAKURA SUCCESSFULLY PASSED THE FIRST PART OF THE TEST!

"Excuse me, Sakura," I suddenly heard the clearing of a throat, "I said, sway a little bit more. You walk as if you've never done this."

Um...what?

I NEEDED already felt like part of this family. This crazy, weird family where I have no flipping clue as to what I'm trying to do. Where 'Sasuke' is supposed to be a PMS-ing bastard, and Naruto is a total and complete idiot, and Ino is my crazy designer-slash-supermodel-co-worker.

Don't forget my half-drunk supervisor. _Wonderful_.

So I clumsily walk again, trying to sway my hips a little more, which turns out to be easier than it sounds. (Yea right! Who the hell walks like this in real life?!) Tsunade gives a positive nod before scribbling, _again_.

This annoys me to no end. How can I stand it once I really have to work here? Hopefully, it's just for the interview.

But, anyway, I'm doing well, because I see Ino give me a thumbs up. I smile at her slightly.

"Sakura, what exactly are you smiling at?" Tsunade snaps, "Did you hear the, 'Congratulations! You passed!'?" I blinked. Really slowly. And I took my sweet time.

"Really?" I squeak, hope in my eyes. I think they were _glittering_. Tsunade smirks at me oh-so-evilly.

"No," she deadpans before getting back to that annoying writing. I stick my tongue out when I think she isn't looking.

Bad, bad, move, Sakura.

"I hope you don't do that to the audience if you are hired," Tsunade remarks, snorting in an unladylike way for a little bit. I roll my eyes before turning to stare at her again.

Supposedly, there are three more parts or questions left. I passed the first two – walking down the whole aisle and turning back, and the part where I add more movement. _Now_ what? There really _can't _be any—

"Sakura, I need you to apply the last skills and work on the pose at the end," the blond-oh-powerful one commanded (Tsunade, not Ino, just in case you were wondering.). I began to clank all the way to the end before striking a small pose for a few seconds before walking back to the curtains. Ino smiled again, but I made sure not to smile back, since the last time that got me in trouble. BLEH. You can't even _smile_ in modeling?

Tsunade then looked up and asked me this one question, that really, really scared me.

"Did you ever do this before, Sakura?" she asked, twirling that accented red pen of hers, "Like modeling I mean."

I gulped, cold sweat rolling down the back of my neck. What would happen if I lied and said yes? Would I get in and get more work? What if I said no? Would they not accept me at all? Even if it was the truth?

I guess the truth is always better, like my dear mother would say. (But I think she said it just because I suck and stutter when I lie.)

"...No, Tsunade-sama, I never did modeling before." She raised an eyebrow at me as if silently interrogating me. Like I had something to hide. Ehem, I'm _organized_. Nothing to hide!

"Is that so..." she mumbled, as if she was going to ask another question, "Well, then, you're quite good...for a beginner."

Yes, of course, the 'for a so and so' tactic that always makes your comment seem so much less like a compliment.

"Thanks for telling the truth," she says, obviously knowing that I didn't lie (because I'd be a wreck if I did), "Just seeing what you were like...Thank god you aren't as snobby as those other models. All after that kid, I swear..."

It looks more like she's from the mental institute the way she's rambling on and on without even taking further notice of Ino and me (Yes, _me_ because you would say, 'Without even taking further notice of _me_.' You see! Anyway, doesn't matter...).

"Ah, yes, so the last part of the test. Put everything together. Ino will model beside you so you can get used to the rotational pattern. If you screw this up," she says in a nonchalant way, giving a very intimidating grin, "you lose the job. Got it?"

I gulped again and nodded slightly, completely stiff with fear. Ino came out just wearing her suit and gave me a small pat.

"You'll do fine."

Filtered through my ears, that was, "You're gonna fail this."

THANKS FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT, _INO_!

Ino walked out proudly first, head up and proud, a serious expression on her face. I came out once she was about halfway (WHY THE HELL IS SHE SO FREAKIN' PRETTY IN A SUIT OF ALL THINGS?!), feeling like a weakling compared to her modeling. I tried to follow her example, but I think I just got worse. NO. This _can't_ be happening!

Especially when that super hot guy this I saw morning walks in and stands in front of me...

_RIGHT WHEN I FALL DOWN_!

So, now I'm just like, in his arms in a very...suggestive position.

Fine! It looks like we just got married (except my dress is red...and his dress shirt is dark blue...and we have to wedding rings to stare at...you get the picture)!

Oh, he smells quite nice, you know...and no gel whatsoever. Aw, I want to pat his head. He must have soft hair!

Wait, it's _him_. The guy that Naruto was talking to this morning.

"It's you!" The words flew out of my mouth before I even knew what I was doing, with the guy just looking down at me apathetically...and creepily. "Sorry," I squeaked, before covering my mouth. I didn't really notice what else was happening, because...oh my gosh, it sounds cheesy and sappy and corny, but his eyes are _so_ pretty. "And...um, thanks for catching me?"

"Hn," he replied.

BEFORE DROPPING ME ON THE DAMN HARD GROUND! SHIT, THIS _HURT_!!

"What the hell?!" I scream before I can stop myself, getting up and flailing my arms like a mad woman, "YOU DON'T JUST FUCKING DROP A GIRL AFTER YOU CATCH HER! ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT! I EVEN SAID THANKS! WHEN DID A STICK GET SHOVED UP _YOUR_ ASS?!"

Ino gasped while Tsunade's lips adorned an amused smile. This guy looked at me up and down with those beautifully (WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! THEY'RE POOPY, SHITTY EYES! DAMN THEM TO HELL!) dark eyes before giving me a small smirk.

"Haruno, you better shut up before I fire you," was all he said, still smirking that much too sexy smirk. I stood there, with my mouth agape, thinking about _who_ exactly had the authority to fire me and _who_ exactly knew my name (because I _was_ new...not even a new employee).

It finally clicked.

I just yelled at my boss.

Like the biggest boss in this little modeling 'family'.

The boss of Tsunade, Ino, and Naruto.

The CEO of Uchiha Inc.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_Crap_.

* * *

Belinda and I are out…sorry for the lateness! 

Thanks for reading! R&R?


End file.
